Try and Succeeding with Obstacles
by Bannanerz
Summary: Up for ADOPTION! PM me!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the sequel you have been wanting Hope you like it. Maybe there could be ANOTHER sequel after this one? I dunno yet! So many possibilities! **

I looked down at the pregnancy test in my hands. How could it be negative? We had been trying to get pregnant again for over a year. Destiney was 3 now, and we really wanted her to have a little brother or sister. But at this rate, she was never going to get one. I wasn't pregnant. Again.

I sat down on the bathroom floor and buried my face in my hands, crying. I kept quiet so that Destiney wouldn't hear. She couldn't hear like Mai yet. But Alek could. Only a few seconds after my breakdown, Alek was in the bathroom, trying to figure out the reason for my sobbing. He spotted the pregnancy test, and I could feel the atmosphere in the room change.

He sat down next to me, pulling me in to his lap. I sobbed in to his light blue shirt. He muttered some soothing words and rubbed circles on my back, calming me down considerably. I looked up at his face, which looked pained for several reasons. I knew he hated to see my crying or hurting, and I was both at the moment. He also was really hoping we would be pregnant. I am sure there were several other factors, but these ones were quite obvious.

"Babe, it's ok. We can just go to the doctor and see about getting the medication to help. How about you go take a hot shower, and clean up? I will go keep Dessie entertained." Dessie was his nickname for Destiney. I just nodded, as he kissed me. He left, giving me privacy to let the tears stream down my face.

It felt good to let these emotions flood out of me. After getting cleaned up and presentable for Destiney, I walked downstairs to find the cutest scene in front of me. Alek and Dessie had fallen asleep on the couch. Dessie was wrapped safely in Alek's strong arms. I smiled, sighing. Apparently I sighed loud, because Alek stirred, smiling at me.

He slowly and carefully got up, as to keep Dessie asleep. "Hey, babe. Feeling better?" It was hard to resist his gorgeous accent.

"Yeah. I was just sad, you know? I really thought this time would be it." I sighed, pulling myself back together.

"I know." He pulled me into a hug, which I gladly melted in to. "Chlo, do you mind if I invite a few guys over for the big game next week?" I smiled. I knew this was coming.

"As long as there is no one named Jason Smith, I'm all good with it." He smiled. I didn't particularly like most of the team, but a 2 of the guys had gotten on my good side. Jake and Austin. They weren't like the usual jocks. Sure, they were still totally obsessed with the game, and they had ego's bigger than their wife's breasts, which was saying something, but they weren't rude. They were more accepting and they would actually talk to me, not gossip or be innapropriate, but be my friend.

My train of thought stopped there when Alek pulled me in for a passionate kiss. We kissed all the way up the stairs, and when we finally made it to our bedroom, our clothes were flung across the room. Dessie was a long and hard sleeper, so we didn't need to be too cautious. And we made love. For a few hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, thank you for the reviews!**

We were so rudely interrupted my Alek's phone ringing. "Alek." I nudged him. "Where the hell is your phone? It's ringing."

"Oh, it's on the coffee table…. Shit!" Dessie cried whenever she woke up alone. And, not a second later, we heard her unmistakable cry. We barreled down the stairs, Alek picked up the phone, and I grabbed Dessie, rocking her, letting her cry in to my chest.

Alek's face went from "I just woke up" to "Oh shit" to pure panic. "Wait, Jasmine, calm down! What's wrong?" He listened for a second. "Oh my god." He listened again. "Yes, we will be ready." That made me panic, too.

His face looked pained and worried. "Alek, what's wrong?"

"People are after us. We have to get out of here. Now!" His voice raised, alarming me. I set down Dessie, who was now fast asleep again, and ran up the stairs with Alek to pack our essentials. While Alek grabbed our clothes, I ran to the bathroom, grabbed tampons, deodorant, and toothbrushes. Then got Dessie's clothes.

We ran outside with Dessie and found Jasmine, Jason, and their 4 year old son, Jake, all in a brand new RV. They helped us get our few things in the back, and we loaded up, rolling out of the driveway in a matter of minutes.

"Alek, who is after us?" I asked. He looked at me, but stayed silent. I started to get frustrated. "Alek! Who is after us?" My voice was firm, and demanding. He looked at me again.

"Chloe, you really don't want to know."

"The hell I don't! What is so bad that you can't tell me, Alek?" I was exploding on him. "I thought we told each other everything!" Where was all this anger coming from?

He looked at me, with a hurt expression. "Chloe… I just… Are you okay?" He asked, wrapped him arms around me. I was so moody. I melted in to his hug.

" I don't know! I'm just so… So…" I was searching for the right word when Jasmine interrupted.

"Hormonal?" She asked. "It's not good for the baby if you are stressed, you know." She said, matter-of-factly.

"I'm not pregnant." I said, sadly.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I took the test this morning. It came back negative." Jasmine looked at me funny.

" Oh."

"Alek, who is after us?" He sighed, but answered anyways.

"Chloe, do you remember the two Mai that came from Brazil to meet you?" I nodded.

"She swore we would pay…" I trailed off.

"Exactly. Well, she has a band of Mai and Jackals out for you." I looked at him with an unbelieving look in my eyes. I melted back in to him, and he wrapped his arms around me protectively.

**A month later**

We were still on the run, but we had told Destiney and Jake that we were going on a road trip. I was making breakfast in the modest kitchen when the egg and bacon smell became completely revolting. I ran to the bathroom and became violently sick. Fortunately, all the adults were out buying supplies and groceries, so no one had to know about it. I told the kids to keep quiet about it, and they pinky swore.

Jasmine came back first with the groceries. I helped her put the food away, and then the socks and underwear that we didn't have enough of. While I was putting the bag of clothes and personal items away, I came across a box of tampons. I looked at it, just looked and stared.

Jasmine came in to help, and found me. " I didn't know what type you wore." She said, looking at me. " Are you okay, Chloe?"

I counted in my head, then shook it no. She looked at me curiously. Then Alek walking in, carrying a bag of tools. "Chloe…?"

"I don't need these, Jasmine." I said, hinting heavily. Neither of them got it.

"Chloe, you can just go around bleeding…" I cut her off.

"I won't be on my period. I am pretty sure I am pregnant." Jasmine looked at me, and Alek smiled. "I am not sure though." I said, looking pointedly at Alek. His face fell a little, but it held more hope than a kid on Christmas morning.

Then Alek spoke up. "I saw a free clinic down the street. We could go down there, and see." I smiled, and ran in to his arms. He scooped me up and brought me in to a deep kiss, until Jasmine coughed, reminding us of her presence.

We ran down to the clinic, and there were hardly any people, so we got in right away, and they quickly took a sample of my blood and urine. We waited for about 15 minutes, before the doctor came throught the doors, clipboard in her hands.

"Mrs. Petrov…

**Review for me to continue!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait! Remember, I neeeeddd reviews! **

"Mrs. Petrov, I am pleased to inform you that you are pregnant. Congratulations." Smiling, I looked over at Alek, to see actual tears starting to form in his beautiful eyes. The doctor left us alone for a few minutes before she did an ultrasound.

"We're pregnant." Alek beamed. The doctor came back in, and told me to lift up my shirt so that they could begin. The gel was _really_ cold, but if it meant seeing my baby, I didn't care. The doctor looked at the screen, studying it.

"Well, it looks like the morning sickness you just told me about should be gone by now. Sometimes it just lasts a little longer that usual. But, everything looks great here. It looks like the date of conception was approximately 3 ½ months ago."

I frowned. I had taken more than one pregnancy test since then. I saw Alek frown, too. We thanked the doctor, and made our way out, not bothering to make another appointment. Once we were out of the building, Alek pinned me up against the wall by my arms, taking me by surprise. "Chloe, you faked 3 negative pregnancy tests?" He asked. I could tell he was troubled by it in the clinic, but he was positively fuming now.

"Alek, why the hell would I do that? I wanted a baby so bad. I was so torn up after every negative I got. And you could literally _feel_ it! We have a connection. You knew how bad I wanted a baby. So, tell me, why would I lie? How could you even think that?" I felt the hormones kicking in.

He relaxed his harsh grip, and his gaze softened, and his mood changed dramatically. "I….I knows… But three times in a row with more than one pregnancy test? That is a little ridiculous."  
>"I know, but there is nothing I could have done about it." I pointed out. He was making it out to sound as though it was my fault they were negative. As though I purposely did it.<p>

"I'm sorry, Chloe. I… I just …" He sighed, and changed his expression to a smile. "I am just happy." I decided not to push it further, and leaned in to his embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about not updating sooner!**

_I leaned in to his embrace._

We stayed there for a few minutes, just taking in the relaxing moment, when it was ruined by my phone buzzing. I broke our hug and looked down at the caller-ID. It was Jasmine. "Jazz, are you okay? Are the kids okay?" I bombarded her with questions.

She laughed. "Ya, we are fine. But I have some great news! We can go home. The hunters found and tracked down the freaks, so we are good to go! How did your appointment go?"

"Good. I am 3 ½ months pregnant!" I said smiling at Alek, who sent a blinding smile back in return.

"Wow! I told you that you wouldn't trust the at-home ones." She told me as a matter of fact.

"I know." I sighed, taking Alek's hand, and pulling it up to my face to look at his watch. It was dinner time. "Hey, Jazz, I will see you in a few minutes. Then we can get out of here and go home." I hung up and went to race Alek back home, but he shook his head, smirking.

"Why not?" I asked incredulously.

"Do you not remember the doctor's visit we just made? You can't race me. You shouldn't be running, or reaching for things above your head, or even holding Dessie." I sighed, defeated. His smirk staying in place.

"You know, sometimes I want to smack that smirk right off your face." I told him, as he put his arm around me waist, pulling me to him.

"You could kiss it off, instead, you know." He told me, the smirk growing wider.

"That might just have to wait until we get home, so that we have some privacy." I laughed at his disgruntled look. At least he wasn't smirking.

We were climbing in to the bus, when Dessie ran right in to me, almost knocking me over. Alek picked her up, swinging her in to his arms, while helping me up, and making sure I was ok. He gave me a look that said it was time to tell her that she would be having a baby brother or sister in 5 ½ months.

We sat down on the small couch that was built in to the RV. "Sweetie," I started, looking up at Alek to make sure it was ok that I started. He nodded, looking in to Dessie's eyes, looking for her emotions as she processed what we were telling her. "How would you feel about having a little brother or sister?" I asked. She looked at me, then Alek, then to my stomach, and back at me.

"Mommy, I already told you that I wanted one." She said, impatiently. She was one who just wanted you to get to the point.

"Well, you are going to get one in a little over 5 months." I looked at her to gauge her reaction.

" I know." She told me. Alek and I looked at her in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

**They CANCELLED THE NINE LIVES OF CHLOE KING!**

**Sorry, this is not a chapter. I would just like to say that I am not done writing my stories! But I will be taking a break due to my busy schedule. Keep this story on your story alerts, though! I will be writing by the end of this month! Maybe the end of this week. I just need some time for homework and school and boyfriend and friends. **


	6. Chapter 6

I am sorry I am not continuing this story but I am so busy that I just don't have the time. I hope one of you can keep a better commitment to this story.

PM ME IF YOU WANT TO ADOPT THIS STORY!


	7. Chapter 7

**I know some of you are sad that I am not going to update this story anymore. I am terribly sorry, but I'm just not feeling it. However, I did upload a VERY long story called "The Old Spark" under Misc. Books, which is the same plot as "Kyrie" and "You Left", but with my own made up characters. I hope you like it, and once again I am so sorry!**

**Please read and enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am looking for a new writer for this story, as the previous one is unable to continue writing. PM me if interested!**


End file.
